


光之屋 Lighthouse

by weedisagatewaytogluten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Cohabitation, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post Mpreg, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedisagatewaytogluten/pseuds/weedisagatewaytogluten
Summary: 帶卡/ post-Mpreg是濱海之家的延伸，從2+0.5升級到2+1，不過不看前篇也沒關係。post-Mpreg，不是ABO，雖然是不是也無所謂了……中心思想還是土卡做愛，不過對童言童語還有Dirty Talk過敏的話請一定不要看。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

「東西都帶齊了嗎？」卡卡西站在玄關前問，從鞋櫃旁的衣帽架上取下那件淺色的外套，然後彎腰蹲下來，示意小朋友伸直雙手。這件外套是上半年春天買的，連帽上有兩隻小狗耳朵，只要戴上帽子，就會很精神地立在頭上——一看就知道是誰的趣味。現在外套已經顯得有點小，手穿進袖子裡以後就只能遮到手腕，沒辦法像剛開始穿的時候一樣，讓小朋友把手掌縮在袖子裡頭了。 

大概這件外套也穿不過明年春天了，卡卡西有點苦惱地想，小孩子都長得這麼快嗎？ 

「都帶了！你問第三遍了……」小朋友乖乖地回答，拉了拉外套連帽上的線繩，「啊，我不想穿外套……現在外面很熱耶。」 

「等到傍晚就會變涼了啊，」他耐心地解釋，制止了小朋友試圖脫下外套的動作，替他整理袖口，又幫他把外套的領子翻好，「要不然外套先披著就好，等到冷了你再自己把拉鍊拉起來吧。」 

「好——啦——卡卡西——」小朋友仰起頭，拖長了稚嫩的尾音，「再這樣我真的要遲到了！遊覽車要開走了！」 

「唔，那怎麼辦？不去也沒關係吧？我可以打電話跟老師請假。」卡卡西故意拉住小朋友的衣角，把他從大門邊拉回來，「我今天難得休假，在家裡好無聊，你待在家裡陪我吧。」 

「不行、不行！」 

「為什麼不行？你平常不是都吵著要跟我一起睡嗎？」 

「那是平常啊……而且爸爸已經說過不能再跟你睡覺了！」小朋友的意志很堅決，一發現自己掰不開這個幼稚大人的手，就扭頭去向斜倚在玄關邊的帶土告狀，「爸爸，你看他——」 

卡卡西也回過頭，饒有趣味地看向站在後頭的帶土，想知道他是什麼反應，帶土卻沒有在看他們，兩隻眼睛異常專心地檢視鞋櫃上的紋路，平靜的臉上似乎沒什麼表情，然而卡卡西卻觀察出他嘴角細微的抽動，明白這是他極力控制的結果，不禁暗自覺得好笑。他轉過頭去，笑瞇瞇地望著眼前仍在掰他指頭的小朋友。 

小朋友有很多地方都和帶土一模一樣，包括喜歡甜食和喜歡哭；只要不出任務的時候，帶土就會帶他去上學，讓他坐在肩膀上逛慶典，和他坐在甘栗甘外頭的長椅上分享紅豆糕，還會超級酷的忍術，是最帥的大英雄，所以他理所當然地覺得帶土應該是站在自己這邊、和自己「一國」的，完全沒想到帶土竟然會對自己的求救無動於衷。他又自己不服輸地掙扎了幾次，急得小臉都皺成一團，無助地張大了黑溜溜的眼睛，癟起嘴，圓圓的眼眶裡頭不一會就有水光在閃動。 

「好啦，不玩了，」卡卡西趕緊鬆開了手，把小朋友拉進懷裡，撥開他的頭髮查看他發紅的眼角，哭笑不得地捏了捏他的耳朵，「怎麼這樣就哭了啊？」 

小朋友撥開他的手，一邊抹著臉，一邊小聲吸著鼻子，「我不想跟卡卡西玩，我要去戶外教學……」 

「嗯，那我們就不要跟他玩，」帶土似乎終於觀察完鞋櫃上的紋路，走到玄關套上鞋，揉了揉小朋友細軟的頭髮，「別哭了，我們去上學吧。」 

「哎、你怎麼可以這樣？」卡卡西抗議，「剛才不是你也想逗他的嗎？」 

「我可沒有這麽說，」帶土無辜地反駁，一下就把責任推得一乾二淨。他把小朋友的手牽到自己手裡，感覺到那隻小小的手把他的幾根指頭握得好緊，充滿了全心全意的信任。 

「去吧，跟卡卡西說再見，」他低下頭，把小朋友從自己的腿邊推到卡卡西面前。小朋友有點不情願地撇過頭去，可是在帶土的堅持下，他還是鬆開了帶土的手，湊到卡卡西面前，往卡卡西的臉頰上飛快地蹭了一下，小聲嘟噥著說「卡卡西再見」。 

「再見，」卡卡西摸了摸小朋友暖烘烘的臉頰，「剛剛是我不對，這是你第一次出去玩過夜……我覺得我好像有點太擔心你了。」 

「……我知道，沒關係，我會很想你的啊！」小朋友眨了眨眼，還是摟住了卡卡西的脖子，很快就原諒了他。雖然帶土是最帥的大英雄——而且卡卡西大概也不會反對——可是他還是最喜歡和卡卡西親近。卡卡西做飯很好吃，給他檢查過的作業每次都能拿滿分，睡覺前他會說故事給他聽，還會在睡覺的時候，把他裹著被子摟進懷裡；而且，自從有一次卡卡西把他接到火影樓以後，他就覺得穿著御神袍的卡卡西特別威風。如果帶土是最帥的大英雄，那卡卡西無疑是最最厲害的。 

「我也會很想你，」卡卡西笑起來，「記得傍晚天氣冷了要把外套拉鍊拉上，給你的零用錢不能光拿去買甜食，晚上睡前要刷牙——」 

「好——啦——第四遍！」眼看卡卡西又要發作了，小朋友趕緊小跑步到帶土那邊，牽住他伸過來的手，「卡卡西再見！」 

「再見啦。」卡卡西揮了揮手。 

不久以前，他們終於實現了兩人共同的計畫，搬離原本洞穴一般的居處；新的住處寬敞了許多，除了客廳和開放廚房以外，還有前後兩個陽台，一個較小的隔間緊挨著臥室。每個空間都有至少一扇窗，白天的時候，無論走到房子的哪個角落，都能在傢俱和地板上找到散落的光斑。雖然最後沒能像帶土預想中的那樣，真正住到濱海的屋宅，但他並不覺得有什麼好抱怨的。唯一的缺點，大概就是距離市區更遠了。在任務之間的短暫假日裡，帶土會牽著小朋友的手走上十五分鐘的路，從人煙稀少的碎石道路慢慢走到商店林立的大道；除非天氣惡劣、或是小朋友臨時忘了帶課本或便當，不然帶土很少發動神威。以前讓他自由往返的瞳術，在日復一日的散步路徑前，突然就失去了所有意義。 

這是他顛簸的一生中反覆循環流轉、微小而美的時刻，他很珍惜。 

此刻帶土站在原地，透過車窗望著坐在車裡的小朋友。臨別前，他鬆開小朋友的手，原本有一些想說的話，又覺得有些多餘，最後只是往小朋友的口袋裡塞了一些糖和幾張紙票。 

「好好玩吧，」他說，摸了摸小朋友的頭，「明天放學了我再來接你。」 

小朋友得到了糖果和紙票，快快樂樂地張開手臂，抱住帶土的大腿——他還太矮了——，然後蹦蹦跳跳地上了遊覽車。他的小腦袋在帶土的視線裡消失了一會，才終於找到自己的座位，趴到車窗上朝他揮手。黑眼睛睜得大大的，像初生的、毛絨絨的仔獸，懷藏著害羞又愉快的好奇心。帶土朝他勾起嘴角，也朝他揮了揮手。 

遊覽車在此時發動起來，小朋友很快就被引擎的震動和轟鳴吸走了注意力。 

帶土等待著遊覽車的車牌在眼中不斷縮小、縮小，車尾消失在大路盡頭；直到這個時候，他才收回視線，身影一下子消失在扭曲的空間裂縫之中。 

帶土回到家的時候，卡卡西正窩在靠近落地窗的客廳沙發上，手裡捧著色情小說讀得津津有味。現在這些書已經不能隨便亂放，他只有在小朋友上學的時候才能把書從櫃子裡拿出來；一來是小朋友很早就開始認字，二來是，自從有一次小朋友把他的寶貝精裝版當成著色本以後，他就一直沒能從那個陰影裡完全走出來。 

「你回來了啊，」卡卡西從書裡抬起頭，旺盛的陽光從他身後的窗子傾瀉而下，落到他身上的薄毯子上，在地板上留下一小灘光暈，他微微瞇著眼睛。 

帶土點點頭，為自己倒了一杯水，在他身邊坐了下來。 

「怎麼樣，他上車的時候還有哭嗎？」 

「怎麼可能？」帶土的嘴角貼在水杯邊緣，不由地笑了起來，「那麼高興的樣子，我看明天還不一定想回家了。」 

卡卡西想像了一下那張小臉露出不情不願的表情，也微笑起來，視線再度落回書頁上，「這樣啊……怎麼辦，你還把家裡的糖果都給他，這下他更沒有理由回來了。」 

帶土差點嗆到。 

「……你怎麼知道？」他放下水杯，轉頭瞪了卡卡西一眼。 

「你們一出門我就去檢查櫃子了，」卡卡西伸了一個懶腰，對他的怒視毫不在意，原本縮起的腳蹭了蹭沙發，伸展開來，搭到帶土的大腿上，然後用腳趾戳了戳帶土的腰。 

「有什麼好檢查的啊？反正他會好好刷牙的。」帶土咳嗽一聲，縮了一下腰閃躲卡卡西的騷擾，握住那隻不安份的腳塞回毯子下面。偷渡糖果的事情被拆穿了，他顯得有些難為情。 

「不行，以後他要是蛀牙，你就負責帶他去看牙科，」卡卡西還在說，顯然是在為早上帶土背叛他的事情跟他算帳，「從現在開始你就負責當壞爸爸，知道了嗎，帶土？」 

他一邊說，一邊又伸出另一隻腳去撓帶土的側腰。但這次帶土搶在他得逞以前就伸出了手，一把握住了他的腳踝，另一隻手很快也捉住了他另一隻準備伸過來的腳，然後衝著他揚揚眉毛，大有一種「看你還能怎麼樣」的意思。 

卡卡西從書裡抬起頭，狀似漫不經心地掙動一下，似乎想把腳抽回來；可是在帶土看來，他掙扎的力道卻非常敷衍，反倒讓人覺得他只是在撒嬌罷了——他毫不懷疑，卡卡西那擋在色情小說下的薄嘴唇，此刻一定勾起了愉悅的弧度。 

腿上的毯子滑下沙發，卡卡西闔起書，越過扶手，把書擱到茶几上面。他的頭枕在抱枕上，銀色的頭髮在陽光下褪成通透的顏色，深灰色的眼睛半睜著，神態看起來慵懶又放鬆，一點都沒有被擒的緊張感，仰躺在沙發上，像是帶土溫馴的動物。旺盛的，茂密的陽光從飄蕩的窗簾下探進窗口，照在他白皙的臉上。 

他維持同樣的姿勢等了一會，見帶土沒有遲遲打破這樣曖昧的僵持，才垂下眼睛，打直腳背，用腳趾輕輕蹭了蹭他的手臂。帶土哼笑起來，好像被卡卡西這種討好又乖順的態度取悅了，兩手握著他的腳踝把他拖過去。卡卡西抬了一下腰，在帶土壓上來的時候主動曲起膝蓋，毫不猶豫地為他張開了雙腿，讓他擠到自己的兩腿之間。 

「這就是你叫我的小朋友不要跟我睡覺的原因嗎？」卡卡西問，任由帶土捏著他的腳踝在手裡擺弄，呼吸裡挾著又輕又柔軟的笑意，「因為你想跟我睡覺？」 

原來早上小朋友說漏嘴的話，卡卡西不是沒有反應啊。帶土恨恨地想，危險地瞇起眼睛，起先對他明知故問的挑釁有些惱火，又從他彎彎的眼中看出隱晦的期待，最後撇撇嘴，索性大方承認了。 

「哼……是又怎麼樣，不可以嗎？」 

卡卡西果然得逞地笑了起來，被那種理所當然的態度逗得樂不可支；起先是悶悶地抿嘴笑，到最後有點憋不住了，別過頭去，整個人都在輕顫。他一方面覺得這樣的帶土簡直不可理喻，另一方面又覺得可愛的不行，胸口頓時被強烈的深情堵塞了，滿漲到幾乎令他不知所措的地步。 

「到底笑夠了沒？」帶土沒好氣地問，可是他自己明明也在微笑；不是對自己笨拙的求愛方式感到難堪的笑，而是因為卡卡西在笑，所以他也跟著笑了。他箝著卡卡西的膝彎，把他的兩條腿往前折，然後俯身用體重牢牢壓住他的身體，杜絕他逃跑的可能。直到這時，帶土才心滿意足地垂下驕傲的頭顱，讓卡卡西抬頭親吻他。 

他們靠得好近，卡卡西的手覆蓋他的後頸，將他往下拉，親吻他英俊又傷痕累累的右臉，親他突出的眉骨和鼻樑，然後再移到左邊，親他的鬢角和耳朵；親吻時帶著一股虔誠的專注，薄薄的嘴唇點過麥色的皮膚。陽光把卡卡西整個人都曬得乾燥又溫暖，發熱的耳朵和脖頸挨著帶土的側臉，於是帶土側頭親吻那些地方：光滑的耳廓、耳垂、耳朵後柔軟的皮膚，然後是下顎和脖子的交界處；卡卡西在此時畏縮了一下，那股細微的震動透過皮膚傳到帶土的唇上。帶土一邊嗅聞著他的氣味，一邊留下一串問號一般的親吻，手摸到他的胸前，隔著那洗到發皺的棉衫摩挲他兩胸間的凹陷，手指在他的胸膛上打圈，然後掐弄、拉扯他的乳頭，感覺它們在他的撫摸下充血變硬。卡卡西把呻吟咬在唇間，在帶土身下挪動，讓兩個人的下體貼到一處，然後擺腰磨蹭起來——臥室和隔間只有一牆之隔，他似乎已經很習慣在做愛的時候壓抑自己的聲音了，那麼容易動情的身體，就算被帶土內射到最深處弄得激烈高潮，也只會摀著嘴大口喘息……這麼忍耐，又這麼乖，每次看到他這個樣子，帶土都覺得他們好像是在什麼見不得人的地方偷情一樣，充滿了行使禁忌的刺激。 

他把卡卡西的棉衫下擺撩起來，推到胸口，露出下面被玩到發紅腫脹的雙乳，然後手貼著他的側臉，把他的頭擺回來；那雙深灰色的眼睛已經完全濕潤了，剛才的笑意還含在眼尾的皺褶裡沒有散去，臉上已經潮紅一片。他的拇指抹了抹卡卡西的唇角，按住唇瓣掰開一道小縫。卡卡西仰起頭，朝帶土微微張開嘴，給他看那嫣紅的口腔，舌頭從裡頭探出來一點，不過是抵著嘴邊的指腹捲動了一下，帶土就受不了似的擰過他的下巴吻他，舔開那張漂亮的嘴，把自己的舌頭餵進去，急躁得像是第一次做愛一樣，暴烈的毀壞欲和心動同樣難以克制。 

卡卡西從鼻子裡發出小小的悶聲，把嘴張得更開與帶土糾纏，一隻手仍然扶著他的後腦勺，另一隻手滑下去扯開自己的褲子和內褲，握住性器自己套弄了幾下，便往下摸進濕熱的股間，就著手上的濕意搓揉起仍然閉合的小洞，在唇齒廝磨之間，配合帶土進出他口腔的節奏，開始為自己擴張。恍惚間，他好像聽到帶土低低的笑聲，那種沙啞的聲線震動耳膜，拖著他下沉到意識的熱潮；只要一想到等一下那裡會被帶土用力插入然後完全填滿，就讓他興奮到整個人都在發熱，迫不及待地想要趕快放鬆身體，塞進更多手指，好讓帶土可以快點插進來。

帶土終於結束了掠奪的親吻，雙臂撐在卡卡西的身體兩處，居高臨下地俯視自己留下的痕跡。卡卡西躺在他的身下，向他毫無保留地敞開身體，輕輕喘著，嘴還沒有闔上，唾液順著嘴角沾濕了脖子上的淡色吻痕，白皙胸口上挺立的乳尖與灰白的疤痕隨著呼吸起伏；那些疤痕，他平坦的腹部上也有好幾道。帶土的視線往下移動，來到卡卡西下腹處一道橫向的切痕，那切痕像是微笑一樣，掛在肚臍下方，被歪在腹上的性器濕成一片，而卡卡西正往自己身體裡又塞進一根指頭，進出了一會，才從裡面撐開手指，然後抬起頭，目光迷離地仰望著他。 

「卡卡西，你怎麼回事？怎麼搞得好像比我還想做的樣子？」帶土問，拉住了卡卡西的手腕，強迫他把手指拔出來，又握著他的胯骨抬高他的腰，把褲子扯下，然後把他修長的腿扛到肩上，露出那個已經被擴張的很柔軟的小洞。卡卡西被這種姿勢弄的突然羞恥起來，下意識併了併腿，可是帶土猛地掐了一把他的大腿內側，又往他的臀側抽了一下，他立刻繃緊後腰，沒有再動彈了。 

「你還沒有回答我，卡卡西，」帶土還在不依不饒地問，兩隻手指插進沒有完全合攏的穴裡勾弄，「為什麼不說話？你是不是比我還想做？」 

「想，啊、想做，」卡卡西的回答像是耳語一樣，隨喘息溢出唇間。他被快感和帶土不同尋常的舉動搞糊塗了，明明平常做得再激烈也會小心不讓他發出太多聲音，現在卻不趕快插進來，還問個不停，一副沒有討到答案就不肯罷休的樣子。 

「說清楚一點，你想跟誰做？嗯？」 

「想……嗯，想跟帶土做，想要帶土插進、來，啊！」他吞了一口口水，垂著眼睛，好像完全忘了家裡只剩下他和帶土兩個人，仍然下意識地把聲量降到最小。帶土在此時突然又往那已經吸著他兩根手指的穴裡再插入一指。 

「嗯碰到、那裡了……」卡卡西叫起來，隨即又飛快抬手摀住嘴巴。 

「為什麼要遮？多說一點啊，卡卡西。」帶土哼笑著湊了過去，拿開他捂在嘴上的手，「只有我會聽到啊，多說一點吧。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 貫徹我的中心思想。

他親吻、撫摸卡卡西的身體各處，另一隻手操在卡卡西的小穴裡面，時不時剪動手指，掌根和粗硬的關節把臀肉和脆弱的會陰撞得一片通紅，如願聽到他軟化下來，開始發出忍不住了的喘叫。他被帶土抬高了雙腿，腰部懸空，性器貼在腹上，都沒怎麼碰就硬得流水，手倒是順從地擺在身體兩側，在帶土把手抽出去的時候發出不捨的嗚咽。帶土開始解開皮帶，脫掉褲子，怒張的、勃發的陰莖迫不及待地從束縛中解放出來，貼在他的大腿內側，又熱又硬的燙著他的腿根。卡卡西動了動腰，把穴往帶土的龜頭上貼，主動吞進一點，用那個空虛的地方小口小口地啜吻起來。 

「……想、想要帶土快點進來，」他晃動著腰，開始往那一點吃進體內的性器上面撞，完全拋棄了羞恥心，根本不在意自己現在是什麼淫蕩的樣子，「裡面好熱，想要帶土進來玩一玩……」 

「對……就是這樣，大聲一點，」帶土滿意地給了卡卡西一個深吻，然後按住他的腰胯，一下子全部插了進去。 

「啊——嗯！」卡卡西整個人都弓緊了，熟悉的飽脹感讓他感激到哽咽，幾乎落下眼淚，「都、插進來了……嗯好滿、好……」 

帶土嘶聲吸氣，閉了好一會眼，試圖眨掉眼眶裡的乾涸。卡卡西沒有說謊，他裡面是真的很熱，還又軟又濕的，毫不保留地纏上來，裹住帶土的陰莖往深處吸吮。帶土緊緊咬住口腔內側，咬牙，又側頭去咬卡卡西勾在他肩上的小腿，在他輕顫的腿上留下深淺的齒痕，等到激烈的快感退去一些，才跪立起來，猙獰的性器往外抽到熱紅的小洞入口，然後用幾乎是由上而下的力度重新埋進那團濕熱裡頭，就著那個姿勢聳腰操幹起來。 

「嗯帶土，太深、啊！深了，碰、到好裡面——嗯！」卡卡西含糊地呻吟，牙齒都在打顫，好像徹底被讓人貫穿的快感給沖散了，連自己都不曉得自己在說些什麼，只能勉強從劇烈起伏的胸口吐出又軟又甜蜜的聲音，柔韌的腰跟著帶土的抽插不住搖晃。他歪過頭，想要咬住推到胸前的衣服，卻立刻被帶土捏住下巴阻止，帶土把指頭粗魯地塞到他的嘴裡，強迫他張開嘴，繼續發出聲音。這個姿勢讓帶土每一次插入都進得很深，他的腰懸空著，從耳朵到下腹都泛起情慾的紅潮，彷彿曬傷灼痛皮膚，感覺身體裡頭的各種臟器都隨著每一次抽插向前移位，讓他產生一種反胃的錯覺。但只要稍微抬起頭，就能看到帶土糾結的眉頭，異色的眼睛藏在鼻樑和眉骨的陰影裡，彷彿在與快感抗衡一般緊抿著嘴唇，下頷的線條因此格外鮮明；麥色與灰敗的身體有一半暴露在陽光下，把薄薄的汗水照得發亮；帶土結實的小腹壓在他的胯間，在每一次狠操到底的時候繃緊又放鬆。 

「啊、裡面……」 

「裡面怎麼樣？呼……不舒服嗎？」帶土問，從喉嚨深處發出像是焦渴的人才會有的聲音；卡卡西敞在陽光下的身體乖乖地吞嚥他，用那種熱烈又著迷的眼神看他，還為他發出那麼誘人的呻吟，讓他彷彿陷入一場叢林熱病，在高燒中極度亢奮，幾乎分不清左右。 

「裡面，要……要、被弄壞、了……」 

有汗水流進帶土的眼睛裡，終於令他清醒一些。他稍微放慢了速度，陰莖抵著一處柔軟的肉壁磨蹭，把卡卡西的雙腿從肩上卸下來，親吻他剛剛留在上面的齒痕，「所以呢？卡卡西……嗯？你不喜歡嗎？」 

「喜歡……好喜歡，好喜歡帶土這樣、插我，然後把我嗯嗚，把我射得滿滿的……好舒服，我不、啊……」卡卡西昏亂地細聲喃喃，被集中碾磨敏感點的刺激弄的語無倫次、腳趾蜷縮，似乎是急切地想要證明自己說的是真的那樣，把雙手繞到下身，扳著膝窩往自己胸前折，將那個被激烈操過的小洞曝露出來，方便帶土插得更深。帶土兩手撐在他的身體兩側，一邊埋在他的脖子裡吸氣，對他的脖子和耳垂又親又咬，一邊揉他夾在腿間的陰莖，在他開始不規律痙攣的甬道裡重新大力抽送，每一次進入，都像是要把根部的陰囊也擠進去那個濕熱的窄道裡。 

「頂到、嗯！頂到那裡了、好舒服……」他抖著聲音，貼在帶土的脖子邊抽泣起來，低喘著氣，連掰開自己大腿的手都使不上力，只能很可憐地輕輕按在他的腹部和腿上，完全沒辦法阻止他的動作，「帶土，不、不可以了，真的、要去了，不行、會高潮，我要、嗯……」 

帶土也在粗喘著，卡卡西高潮前的身體不住收縮，又乖又無助地蹭他的脖子。於是他低下頭再次吻他，唇齒糾纏，讓那熱病變成他們兩個人的，最後往那高熱的身體裡深挺幾下，在他支離破碎的嗚咽和高潮時絞緊的穴裡射滿精液。 

他們抱在一起，在瀕死的高潮裡喘氣，卡卡西的臉埋在帶土的頸窩裡，口水和淚水把他胸前的衣服弄濕了，胸口沾了幾滴精液，小洞裡輕微抽搐，一下一下地吸他剛射過的陰莖。帶土摸到他的大腿內側，發現他的大腿內側也在顫抖。 

他撥開卡卡西臉上的頭髮，親吻他的臉，安撫地來回撫摸他的腿間，感覺到他的雙手環過肩膀。卡卡西摟住了帶土的脖子，淡色的眼睫和鬢角都濕了，淚水流到耳朵裡，還是朝他抬起下巴，氣息不穩地要跟他接吻。他在帶土摸到他小腹上時輕哼了一聲，那個掛在上面的傷疤組織微微突起，仍然比其他地方還要敏感，不曉得為什麼。 

過了一會，帶土聽見卡卡西貼著他的唇角，小聲叫他的名字。 

「嗯？」他悶聲回應，卡卡西叫床叫到沙啞的聲音讓他心情大好，想要親他嘴角的小痣，被他別開臉躲過了。帶土不滿地皺了皺眉，又傾身要去親卡卡西的其他地方，卡卡西卻乾脆抬手摀住了他的嘴巴。 

「……到底要怎樣？」帶土問，往他的手掌裡噴氣。他們額頭相抵，帶土直直盯著他看，眼睛一眨都不眨。卡卡西與他對視了一會，突然笑起來，拿開蓋在他嘴上的手，親吻了他的眼皮。 

「嗯……就是想問，在沙發上睡覺舒服嗎？」 

帶土被這個沒頭沒腦的問題問住了，過了幾秒才反應過來卡卡西是在嘲笑他。他又好氣又好笑地掐了一下卡卡西的大腿，「問這是什麼問題啊，明明你也很爽吧？叫成那樣……」 

「對啊，」卡卡西倒是沒有反駁，臉上一點羞愧的神色都沒有，好像滿足帶土的要求是什麼天經地義的事一樣。他抬頭嘬吻帶土的喉結，「每次跟帶土做都很舒服……」 

帶土愣了一下，被他毫不掩飾的迷戀搞得小腹燥熱；他的陰莖還插在卡卡西的身體裡沒有拔出來，現在徜徉在那一片溫熱當中，又有勃起的跡象。 

卡卡西似乎也感覺到了，「你還想做嗎？去臥室吧，中午客廳會變熱。」 

帶土點點頭，撐起上半身，從卡卡西的身體裡抽出陰莖，乳白色的精液從被操腫了的小洞裡流了出來，沾到卡卡西的腿根上。 

「等一下……」卡卡西趕緊抱住了雙腿，努力收縮小腹，想要把剩下的精液留在身體裡，免得滴到身下的坐墊。帶土卻拉開他的腿，把漏出來的精液全部用指頭刮起來，往他張闔的穴口仔仔細細地填了回去，在他的臀瓣上落下親吻。卡卡西被他異常固執的動作弄的輕喘起來，艱難地想要去找茶几上的面紙，可是帶土立刻捉住了他的手。 

「不要滴出來了，」帶土拍了拍卡卡西的臀瓣，替他脫掉了最後一件衣物、扔到一邊，然後握住他的手腕，把他從沙發上拉起來。一站起身，卡卡西就感覺到後腰的酸脹和臀間那股液體的下墜感，剛才被撐開太久，現在不管他怎麼屏住呼吸、墊高腳尖，還是有些涼涼的液體在他走動的時候沾濕他的雙腿，他不得不把沒有牽住帶土的另一隻手背到後頭，抵住裡頭流出的精液。 

帶土牽著他的手，帶著渾身赤裸的他穿過客廳，把他帶到臥室的床邊坐下，自己站在他的身前垂頭吻他。臨近中午，陽光在屋外緩緩滑移，臥室裡的光線的確沒有客廳來得強烈，但仍很明亮，消融了傢俱與室內各種物件的陰霾。他們的小腿勾在一起，卡卡西的手游走在帶土緊實的肌肉上，像是在荒野中前行，闢開無人行經的獸徑，然後圈住他半勃的性器上下套弄，為他手淫。 

帶土停下接吻的動作，推了推卡卡西的肩膀，他便會意過來，背對著帶土跪趴到床上，露出漂亮的背脊；他自覺把腰往下塌，抬高了臀部，又分開腿，給帶土看那濡濕的股間和剛剛才被操過的小洞。 

「不是說不要滴出來的嗎？」帶土問，舌頭舔過卡卡西的尾椎，把那些溼滑的液體往他的大腿內側抹開，又往他鼓脹的會陰輕輕抽了一下，得到他拔高的喘息。 

「嗯、對不起……」卡卡西抖了一下，脆弱的皮膚被粗糙的指腹擊打，帶來又熱又麻的奇異快感，幾乎讓他癱軟，但是帶土的手指又重新覆了上去，輕輕按摩剛才打過的地方，捏著他的大腿安撫他。跪趴的姿勢讓他看不清帶土的動作，他只能不斷憑感覺往後靠，想辦法貼近那具熟悉又溫熱的身體。帶土吮吻他的後腰，揉捏他的臀瓣，照顧剛才疏於觸碰的身體各處，用膝蓋把他的腿分得更開，然後把手伸往床頭，想要撈過枕頭墊到卡卡西的腰下，卻在床頭摸到了不屬於那裡的東西。 

「……這是什麼？」他把那毛絨絨的玩偶從枕頭堆裡拉出來，拎著它耳朵拿到眼前。卡卡西從手臂裡別過臉往後瞥，一辨清那個玩偶就笑了出來。 

「啊這是……昨天小朋友睡覺的時候帶過來的吧，他每天都要抱著才能睡的，」卡卡西支起身體，從帶土手上拿來那個玩偶，翻弄它被摸到有點脫毛的四肢，「哎，結果還是有東西沒帶啊，怎麼辦。」 

他搔了搔臉，把玩偶拿在手上，好像真的有點傷腦筋的樣子。帶土不由的抿了抿嘴，有點不是滋味，又覺得自己的反應簡直荒謬極了——他現在是在吃醋嗎？ 

「反正，現在說怎麼辦也沒有用了，」他兇巴巴地說，把那玩偶從卡卡西的手裡抽走，扔到靠近窗戶的椅子邊，重新把他按回床上，「你也不准幫他送，下次他就會記得了。」 

「……怎麼突然這麼兇啊，」卡卡西失笑道，還是很順從地翹高了屁股，「真的變成壞爸爸了嗎？明明你就很喜歡、啊、進來了嗯……」 

他說不下去，剩下的幾個字全部黏到一塊，糊作纏綿高亢的呻吟。帶土沒再給他多餘的愛撫，就把完全勃起的性器推進肉粉色的穴裡了。剛才被反覆插入過的身體很輕易就接納了他，他摟著卡卡西的腰往後靠，往那還含著一點精液的肉洞裡緩慢抽送。卡卡西的腰很快就軟下來，趴在床上，只有臀部抬起；他現在的鍛鍊時間不像以前那麼多，掉了一點體重，原本緊實的大腿和臀部也變得比較柔軟，隨著帶土撞擊的力道一晃一晃的，擠壓的時候能從指縫裡堆出一些肉來，但其他的地方還是瘦，在光線的照耀下，那覆著骨骼的白皙皮膚就好像在發光一樣。 

「帶土、帶土……」卡卡西輕叫道，紅腫的乳頭和性器蹭在床單上，隨著來自後方的操幹來回摩擦。第二次做愛的節奏比之前還慢，他低低喘息，額頭抵在床單上，熟練地擺腰，把帶土吃到身體的最裡面，又把手往後伸，摸到帶土的膝蓋，沒有什麼別的意思，只是單純想要用手碰一碰他而已，哪裡都無所謂。帶土卻在此時牽住了他的手——不是握住手腕，而是真的十指交纏，手指勾進他的指縫，粗糙的指節夾住他的手指，手掌包覆他的手背，按到被褥之間。卡卡西頓時被這種坦誠的柔情徹底擊潰了，發出哽咽一樣的聲音，更努力地繃緊腹部，用小穴吞吐體內的性器，追逐每一次身體被從內部撐開的快感。帶土把他壓在身下，用做愛時的氣味、親吻和撫摸將他團團包圍，插在他穴裡的陰莖從裡面撐開他，還用那種低啞的、渴望的聲音叫他的名字，說他「很乖」、「很漂亮」，說「你的裡面好緊好熱」、「一直吸我，我都捨不得出去」，每一個字都燙得他渾身發抖，視線裡全是直視日光時的耀眼白斑。 

接近高潮的時候，帶土湊過來吻他脖子，要他抬起頭，兩個人的身體緊貼痴纏，就著這樣彆扭的姿勢忘情接吻，交換情動的喘叫和彼此的名字。帶土的手掌撫摸他腹部，摟著那因為腰部下塌而產生弧度的小腹，另一隻手固定他的胯骨，再次射滿因為愛潮襲來絞成一團的甬道。 

卡卡西一點聲音都發不出來了，連續兩次激烈的性愛讓他筋疲力盡。他的身體在帶土抽出陰莖的時候無力癱倒到床上；儘管如此，他仍然謹慎地夾緊了屁股，儘可能把帶土射給他的精液保留得更久一點。帶土也躺到床上，摔進那亂糟糟的床單，棉被和枕頭築成的窩，然後把卡卡西溫暖的，濕淋淋的身體翻過來，拉進自己懷裡。 

室內靜極了，只有他們彼此呼吸的聲音。床頭櫃上的鬧鐘指針兀自滴答運轉，可是他們誰也沒有查看鐘面上的數字；不可多得的假日至今已消磨了一半，時間在那放蕩而繾綣的時刻，模模糊糊就溜走了。卡卡西把頭靠上帶土的胸膛，枕著那穩定的心跳聲閉上眼睛，接受帶土的撫摸。等到帶土湊近親吻卡卡西的肩膀時，才會發現剛才在他身上看到的那一層薄薄的光暈，其實只是他皮膚上顏色淺淡的細毛。帶土目不轉睛地盯著他看，突然被眼前畫面帶來一種脆弱感擊中，猝不及防地彈動了一下，想要緩衝那股衝擊。 

他低下頭去，撥開胸前銀白色的瀏海，露出下面那張熟悉的臉；細眉舒展開來，眼窩處蜷伏著些許疲倦，淡色的睫毛被淚水潤濕成一束一束的，鼻子蹭在他的胸口上，掩住那顆痣和微微彎起的嘴角。 

「卡卡西？」他問，聲音很輕，不是真的有什麼話想說，只是想要確認他的存在而已。卡卡西卻很快睜開了眼睛，有些困惑地望著他。 

「……嗯？」 

陽光從他背後的窗戶俯照進來，室內一片敞亮。但是，與其說是光進入室內，不如說是這四面牆壁是圍繞著一團發光體而建，以致於整棟屋宅成為這團光芒的框架，定義光的樣貌；又或者說，是發光體膨脹的表面撐起了鋼筋與結構，光就是這棟屋宅的載體。 

如果有一天光芒消失，屋宅也就傾頹塌毀、不復存在了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 照例說明一下我的感想：我⋯⋯再也不想寫打砲文了⋯⋯（怎麼又是跟之前差不多的結論）  
> 其實我也會想休假到底可以幹麼，無奈土卡是一個沒辦法好好從事健全戶外活動的CP，家裡有這樣的漂亮乖老婆可以隨便搞，誰還想出門啊？？？
> 
> 這個設定應該就這樣了，一開始只是想寫2+0.5而已，後來覺得意猶未盡才寫了光之屋，不過當時寫濱海之家的想法已經完全改變，也有點不知道怎麼銜接⋯⋯就當作是五、六年以後的平行宇宙吧。

**Author's Note:**

> BGM是事後菸的Pure。篇名的英文是燈塔的意思。


End file.
